vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bunai Di
} template. Notice: To keep track of conversations, I might add the username of who created the post to the heading, I may also reply to my own talk page by posting below your last edit. The current page size is }}. |- action=edit&section=new}}Click here to leave me a new message |} ---- __TOC__ Senbonzakura figurines The Miku, Rin, and Len Senbonzakura figurines aren't actually made by Good Smile, so thhey shouldn't be on that page. i just don't know which page to put the figurines on, they're made by FREEing. The Ultimate Dude (talk) 05:16, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :Assorted figurines/Gallery -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:24, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, thanks! The Ultimate Dude (talk) 05:16, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Luka Sandbox There is no need to make it "live" again, it should stay a sandbox until release, we're doing this witht he other pages afterall. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 17:10, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :If you viewed the history you will see that Dizzyzebra and Serza5 moved the page. I had to clear out all the multi redirects or lose the history the page had. :I am actually pretty agitated about it right now. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:19, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Argh, what a mess... -_- ::I admit the V4 presumption was my fault, but even the title of V3 hasn't been cemented yet so saying its called "v3" is a presumption even if it comes on the V3 engine. This is a nightmare from begining to end... One-Winged Hawk (talk) 17:23, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Gackpo to Gakupo We've been having this issue twice already this month. And I had to revert them both times. If this becomes more constant throughout the month, might I ask you to consider protecting his page for a while? This thing is getting a bit ridiculous and really annoying. :/ - Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 00:40, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Sky Room Image Deletion Hi! One of the images I uploaded was recently deleted by your bot account with the comment "Unneeded". Why? That was needed for a sandbox page I have been working on. I'm planning on re-uploading the photo. Sam 00:24, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Got any answers I'm currently trying to fix an issue with the voicebank templates with multiple vocals in them and set something up that works for both single and multiple vocals. Basically, I want to get rid of the seperate template for the overall package and merge it all into one template with the seperate vocals. Erm... you following this so far? O_o Its kinda bugged me a while now and I'm trying to fix it. I'm not sure which direction to go in or if I'm barking up the wrong tree. Any feed back. I'm using Luka's sandboxed V3 page and the Kagamines to figure it out also since their in sandbox mode right now. I would like to figure this out before they go live again... >_< One-Winged Hawk (talk) 12:29, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :Either add individual Voicebank Libraries to one template with manual tabs. :or create a template with an inner working tab system. :The second option is doable but difficult. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:31, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :I considered the hide/show option for a resolution. I'm kinda panaicking because I want this done by the time V4 comes out but I don't think it will be done at this rate. If I can't do this within the next week, I'm going to have to give up on it. I thought creating a universal system that works for both single and multiple banks, would be a lot easier to do to be honest... But I think this is a little over my head and byend my knowledge of wikia-code. >_< One-Winged Hawk (talk) 11:52, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Who is this person? Simply I have no idea. Apparently is a Korean contributor, but this person is applying their own criteria without ask to anyone. Apply a short block, so we can explain how the thing works in this place. Now I can because I have an exam. See yaou later Adept-eX (talk) 09:50, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Uploaded works? Hey, there's some confusion over on SHINDEHAI's page about what should be listed in the uploaded works scroller. Apparently, UTAU works are not supposed to be in these things? So ALYS songs cannot be listed either? Or are UTAU/Other synths allowed to be in it too as it's actual work from the producer? See comments for better explanation I used Aria-P as an example as I did recall seeing some UTAU work being listed in her scroll. Mind shedding some light on this? Thank you! - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 19:03, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Page rename request Could you please move 2 to 1? (Somehow I messed things up moving pages, I'm sorry) #EXIT TUNES PRESENTS The! Complete Best OF LamazeP (EXIT TUNES PRESENTS ザ! コンプリートベスト OF ラマーズP) (proper naming) #EXIT TUNES PRESENTS ザ! コンプリートベスト OF ラマーズP (EXIT TUNES PRESENTS The! Complete Best OF LamazeP) (wrong) Thanks —umbreon12 02:58, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Still V3s Hey Bunai. Is there any way to separate the VOCALOID3s from VOCALOID4s on the upcoming template? Ling and Lorra were confirmed to stay V3 despite the new engine coming up next month. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 20:58, November 20, 2014 (UTC) NOISE help So I was thinking about making a NOISE page, but there's something really confusing me. The upload date for Youtube is Jan.5 while NicoNico is Jan.6.... So would Youtube be the original upload date? I'd also like to point out that the NicoNico has around 25,000+ views while Youtube has 300,000+ views. Would the song still count as one that's be in the "hall of fame"? Cuz I read somewhere that it was based off of the NicoNico views. ChibiDialga (talk) 01:58, November 21, 2014 (UTC)ChibiDialgaChibiDialga (talk) 01:58, November 21, 2014 (UTC) IP 50.158.212.147 This one seems to be acting aggressively to Momo and Dizzy on Miku's page. :/ EDIT: Aaaaaaand they're def talking smack. I'll let Adept know too, in case he's online - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 13:43, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Yes I know sliders don't work in particular and I threw that up as a demo of what I can't do. The situation has bothered me for some time about this though, as I've never had the answer around this. I was torn between giving individual voicebanks room for expansion and for unification and I had to leave things alone for a long time. I thought I'd take a crack shot again before V4 came out, but even now... Nothing. Its got me down. If you want to tackle it, then thats fine. I hope you have much better luck then I have for a long time over the issue. >_< One-Winged Hawk (talk) 10:17, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :I wish I could resolve the complete issue at hand. Having separate package information and then a template for the individual vocals still bothers me... Must be a way to combine them... :Some pages like Luka V4X I'm not sure if I like... It seem unesscary long since its broken up into 3 sections now. :http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Freddy_Fazbear :I did wonder if there was a way to make tabs work on our wikia like this one does, with the tabs acting like 3 separate pages and the introduction being shared across the three tabs. this would save the need to separate things onto another page and could have been a resolution to a few problems we have on some pages. I'm considering this myself for the Flint the Time Detective wikia if it will work there. Not sure if this will work though to replace the need for entire pages... Miku's will always cause much grief to work with due to its sheer content size. >_< One-Winged Hawk (talk) 19:17, December 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes I know, but its proven effective for their needs even though its a simply tab work around. ::I'm busy with wikipedia... I've just spent 4 hours today expanding pages and now I have a headache. A bot on the Vocaloid3 page popped a query on top of my pain so I had to sort that out. Fancy accusing me of copying another page? the other page didn't have most of the wikipedia pages content to begin with and was a copy and past of the Vocaloid main page with the expansive details on vocal products added by me (which took up most of that 2 hours). ::God I would rather find something to do here then work with wikipedia... But I don't do things sometimes, nothing gets done there. There should be someone doing this by now instead of me... >_< One-Winged Hawk (talk) 20:13, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Gallery Pages So I noticed this: "Please be aware that this is not for fanworks, including images used in songs or albums." Does this mean that there should be no albums at all? Because there were like... six albums distributed by VOCANESE/VOCALOID CHINA and that was basically the only place you could get them from. Thank you! - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 16:17, December 1, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, the 6 albums I'm speaking of were The Stage 1, The Stage 2, SingSingSing, DanceDanceDance etc. I'm pretty sure those were produced under the VOCALOID CHINA label or YANHE PROJECT (which is still the company), since VOCANESE wasn't established until early 2014. The latest album being Stage 2, which was released late 2013 still. :) Thanks for responding~ :- Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 16:40, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Tianyi Japanese leak Hey Bunai, We just got information about another factor as to why Tianyi Japanese was cancelled. "Another source from SHN former worker, her JP voicebank was cancle because of the political conflict related to Diaoyu Island during 2012. Consider the tense relationship between both country could affect to her sales, the company decided cancle her JP voicebank." Me: "^Hm... I threw the racial issue/politics out the window because another user snapped at me that it would be stupid if they cancelled the bank just for that. =3= I freakin knew it But before I say I'm right... mind providing a source for that? Like, where they stated it?" anon: "Sorry but I can't find that thread already _(┐「ε:)_ It is a very old news. J (the former worker) said that during early 2013 while he still hanging around in Tieba. " Actually, now that I'm looking at the emote, that might be one of the translators I go to... she uses emotes like that lol The lack of source is what's bothering me. But if that's Louis, then she's gotta be on to something. I can TRY to source comb Tieba (a Chinese forum/blog site) and maybe get T Rainy to help me. But I thought I would let you know. Thanks for reading - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 15:31, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :Ah ha ha ha, she found the source. :And excuse me while I laugh because I was right and I was not a moron for my reasoning. :Anyways, I added them to the page and on Status with the sources. :- Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 23:50, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Pst. Hay ........ ........ ............. ..................... .... Happeh berfdey~ - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 04:24, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :thanks xD -- Bunai82 (talk) Mac version So uh... VY1v4 can be used on Windows and Mac, it's on the box. Ah But I'm not sure if it should be in the NEO listing template? .w. I haven't done anything because of that, but I managed to move and add/remove stuff like on some templates/pages. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 01:45, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :To me it doesn't seem to be stating that it's apart of the "NEO" line since that was a VOCALOID3 project. :Since it is now on both computer forms and doesn't require the purchase of two versions or a plug-in to make it work on a Mac computer I would say hold off until more information appears. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:52, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Aye aye, Captain! *Salute and waits patiently* - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 01:55, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Demo tables Can reprints go in demo tables? Because there's a reprint of iNSaNiTY feat. VY1v4 and Gackpoid V3 on NND, but Drak-pa never uploaded that one, someone else did. If so, I'd have to revert my edits .w. Thanks! - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 04:26, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :Reprints are allowed but if the creator has an official upload that is preferred. :I don't know the story behind the YouTube removals. -- Bunai82 (talk) 05:37, December 17, 2014 (UTC) MAYU Vandal Just caught IP 124.6.181.34 replacing content on MAYU's page. Eh, up to you with what you wanna do with them. Give them another chance or not. *Shrugs* - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 07:04, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Aoki Lapis Vandal Caught IP 189.223.228.67 writing unnesseary content on Aoki Lapis VOCALOID3 product page. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 20:28, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Mac Version Been wondering this myself. When I wrote the Vocaloid wikipedia pages I just threw "Neo" on the information for the engine its applied to and left it at that. I said a few months back, I might merge "Neo" with the V3 engine. I haven't relly discussed it and I'd like to discuss this with the wikia. I had to make the decision alone on wikipedia, but here... There are *some* things I didn't want to decide alone and "neo" was one. I know V4 will get Neo because its been mentioned when they spoke about things absent in the Mac version. As for what is happening for the V4 Neo version... Don't know beyond that. The only other thing I'll add is on the main page, I just C + P'ed the V3 tabs to make the V4 one, so "neo" as transferred. As I said, there are some thing I won't make a decision on alone and Neo is one of them. Its going to impact a lot of pages. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 16:17, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Yowane Haku Page Problem IP 75.68.179.182 seems very insistant with their edits to this page. I reverted it probably twice, an anon reverted it and I think Tabby did too. This is starting to become rather annoying. :/ Give them another chance, block them, your choice. It's probably preferred that they get blocked. They're not listening at all. Or at least set the page to protected... :/ Thanks - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 17:21, December 23, 2014 (UTC) I would like to add some true details on Yowane Haku's page. I have done some research online, and it shows that everything I have wrote is true even her weight. just so you know what I am writing to you is about, I was the one who added this: Althogh she is a "Derivative", she is noticed greatly by Crypton Future Media who even include her in the famous Project Diva series. She is easily the most popular fan-made Vocaloid. I hope you consider my ideas and if you do please let me edit by the end of 12-23-14. Thank you and Happy Holidays. ---- 10 year old female Vocaloid fan. The person who wrote the last message was who you call 75.68.179.182, but I wrote myself as a 10 year old female vocaloid fan. Please do not judge me because a am very young, I am far more mature than you think. ---- 75.68.179.182 Dear Bunai82, I have read your profile page and it said to not write your own opinions on any page when you edit and just so you know me saying that Haku is the most popular is not an opinion but a fact. ----75.68.179.182 I think you should know that I am getting this information from CAFFEIN herself. If you bother to read her posts wherever and whenever they come she provides many details on Haku and her traits. Regarding her popularity level she has much more fans than Neru or any fanmade Vocaloid. ---75.68.179.182 I am sorry for the long wait but I got carried away onlooking for your desired links, and then I had to go somewhere. I cannot provide sources for which they have been posted a while ago and so they have been deleted or are very challenging to find again but feel free to look for yourself, I am certain you will eventually find them if they have not been deleted allready. If you look at all the comments on the covers by Haku and even blogs you can tell she is much more popular than Akita Neru. ---- 75.68.179.182 I have to go now we can cotinue this coversation on the 26th if you are free. Thank You and please consider my changes. honest answer I don't know their extent. weknow they basically built the engine of V1, while Yamaha designed the interface. Despite his title of "father of Vocaloid" Hideki Kenmochi didn't play as big of a role as one would exxpect of someone carrying that title and the researchers at the university are the ones who did the bulk work. Even without him in mind, the real credit still goes mostly to the university as they were doing the work pre-2000 before he got on board. After V1, things become vague. At this point we know more about how Vocaloid came to be, then how its progressed. As sad and interesting as that seems, its basically the issue with writing about V2... Other then the bit about it releasing without testing and a few details, there is basically nothing on it. Even I admit I'm guilty of taking the beginning more important because of its humble start. I think this is one of those things your going to have to approach the companies with to get more info. :-( One-Winged Hawk (talk) 09:33, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Feat.vy1 http://web.archive.org/web/20100816135147/http://vocaloidsp-cd.com/ You likely will be able to pick this out better, their from the site based on the CD. You need the wayback machine to see the site at this point. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 20:50, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Promotional Art What would count as promotional art? Art used by the company or art by the official artist after the release? Directing to comment I really don't think all art by the artist should count unless it was used by the company or it was concept art. By this logic, then all art of MAIKA that Nori drew and all art of YOHIOloid that Sartika drew should be up. =A= Your thoughts? - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 14:19, December 30, 2014 (UTC) I found Adept's old comment on this. So never mind. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 14:29, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Beep Hey... um. Is there a way I could speak with you privately about something important? - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 21:32, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :You an post on Gaia Wikia on my Wall if you want. It isn't very active XD just me and my primary wiki. :Another option is email. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:39, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Email could work, if possible. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 21:43, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :I use Yahoo. The name of the Bot that I use- is the address. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:54, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I'll send a message as soon as I get home. :) Thanks - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 21:59, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Bad habits die hard Sorry this is a bad habit from the days I was at the One Piece wikia when we didn't bother with licensing. I've never been able to shake it off since and I know how bad it is. I'll try and remember to do it. >_< One-Winged Hawk (talk) 22:02, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Sandbox? Is okay if I develop a Sandbox page for STELLA? .w. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 01:21, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :Okay... -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:10, January 16, 2015 (UTC) It has been done. =w= Also, I have a question. How does one fix the px of an image? I noticed in the "upcoming templates" and such that images have to be 200px. And images on the mascot page has to be 250px. How do I go about fixing the images to fit those standards? :) - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 05:02, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :It has to be shrunk manually or us wikia by setting the image to 200px and saving it. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:33, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Request to close thread Hey Bunai? Think you can close this thread? Literally, this keeps getting necroed, and the recent ones especially have no reason to be there at all. And I'm pretty sure the conversation has been done and over with long ago. http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:105322 - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 00:19, January 29, 2015 (UTC) VOFAN I was going to create an entry for VOFAN on the Official Illustrators page, but it seems he already exists as Sweet ANN's Taiwanese box artist. I was going to move him to GYNOID because he drew Xin Hua's art. What do you suggest I should do? I was going to elaborate on his information a little more too, if needed. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 07:46, February 2, 2015 (UTC) :Leave it under E-Capsule for now since that is where a number of the Chinese artists are. Just mention Gynoid and elaborate. -- Bunai82 (talk) 12:30, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Songs featuring CYBER DIVA I have created the Songs featuring CYBER DIVA page. May I request that you lock it until further notice? MeerkatQueen (talk) 17:43, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Harassment We've been having an issue with IP 204.126.10.201 harassing a member here. This is the second time it happened http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:125881#162 and http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:129243#2 Thanks - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 18:59, February 4, 2015 (UTC) EDIT - Nope, they're still doing it and are not heeding warnings of other members. It's starting to get on my nerves.... - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 15:29, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Raising benchmark? So, without realizing it, Tianyi has 49 songs listed as original on Songs featuring Luo Tianyi page. What do you suggest I should do? Obviously, the benchmark should be over 100,000, because majority of the songs in there have already hit that mark. :/ - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 20:53, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :I would discuss it with fellow editors, the Songs featuring pages are not my strong suit. :If Luo is getting that popular, then it makes sense to rise the viewcount. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:30, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Persistent Anon We have a persistent editor continuously insisting that Miku sang iNSaNiTY. See contributions: http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/76.118.7.64 They just recently decided to try to edit in Miku's name on the page. I had to revert it twice already. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 20:11, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Luo Tianyi page edits IP 69.124.35.229 has been editing Tianyi's page. First time was to try to change the artist. Second time, they changed the "voice" section of the info box added a bit of nonsense to the page too. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 21:33, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Two issues From IP 173.85.169.165, spreading Miku hate and is just being spammy. From FarwayThePokemon, for roleplaying in the comments and responding in an offensive behavior (Even if it's a quote from a South Park character, it's still not right). - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 00:27, February 20, 2015 (UTC) spammer please block someone is spam editing/creating pages. <- EmbraceEvil :Aye, it's the IP 173.85.169.165 :They moved on from leaving spammy comments to vandalizing pages. :- Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 00:34, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Technical prob http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:126975 Any idea why this won't let us update the categories? I'm trying to add the name of the vocaloid and Vocaloid3 to the categories and neither is a no go and someone else met with failure also. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 10:05, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :There seems to be an issue with Wikia in general. We'll have to wait it out. :And also this wiki's category changed to "lifestyle" when before it was in "entertainment". -- Bunai82 (talk) 13:38, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Page move request ダンスダンスデカダンス (Dance Dance Decadence) to ダンスダンスデカダンス (Dance Dance Decadance) (the song title is a pun. cannot be moved by me because a redirect already exists there) —umbreon12 03:33, February 24, 2015 (UTC) YAMAHA vs BPlats ... yes, so aside from getting off on the wrong foot, there has been sources that not all YAMAHA products were done by Bplats. Here is a list of it. And yeah, I did something wrong in the thread and I shouldn't have done it. I did write an apology. I don't expect forgiveness from him, but I did make the effort and admitted it. Anyways, now that there's sources, do you think we should renovate the VOCALOID pages that were YAMAHA made and not Bplats? Thank you for reading. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 02:16, March 4, 2015 (UTC) what articles have i been vandalizing? roro=lui? Wasn't Roro 66 actually meant as a Lui Hibiki design? Why doesn't the page say that? I asked Angel too because this is something I want to get to the bottom off. :Roro and Lui have nothing to do with one another besides both being created as contest entries involving Vocaloid and Yamaha. Lui was designed before Roro and redesigned after him well. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:41, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :oops. I guess I misread something. Can they be deleted? Can Planty's song's pages be deleted, since they don't exist anymore and neither does he? :I prefer the use of the "Unavailable" template for now. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:59, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :eta - I am so so about the songs being removed from the Original song list, it is there for history purposes regardless of the situation. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:01, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :isn't his producer page enough for history? none of his songs are on youtube anymore (unless someone else uploaded them'). I'm confused on what sort of history they preserve. :Lyric content and shows which Vocaloid had which song. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:32, March 13, 2015 (UTC) ? I feel you're not listening. Planty's songs no longer exist. And I thought the wiki didn't support illegal activity (for all we know all the songs are pocaloid, as he's admitted to using it) :I am aware the songs are not available hence the purpose of the template. Since we don't know because we have no proof, just please leave them be and it will later be decided what to do with them. -- Bunai82 (talk) 05:05, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Please remove page and link from wikia Thanks for your help Bunai82, appreciate it! Zuddox (talk) 15:35, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Voicebank samples Would it be okay to add the solfege samples from Yukari's trial version or is it more encouraged that it should be the actual package? I'm asking VO for some solfege donations to the wiki, since I don't think anyone here has Gachapoid V3 or Chika. I managed to pick up a Xin Hua sample through my friend who asked a producer who had Xin Hua to make a solfege. So, it's just these two, plus the upcoming ones this month. I wasn't sure about Yukari and the trial version. I would assume her trial would be the same as her final, so... - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 17:51, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :I think the sooner the better, it can be redone if there is any differences. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:03, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Creating their own song pages? Someone is making a song page for their own song. Is that allowed? Referring to this page. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 18:15, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :That's fine, but they will have to follow the layout. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:00, March 13, 2015 (UTC) About to Create a New Song Page Hey, I'm finally back after a while, I have Spring Break right now, so I could use this time to more contributions. I'm about to create a new song page for Sakura no Kisetsu (Cherry Blossom Season) and I was just wondering, when it states on the VocaDB that there are alternate versions of the song which are all remixes, where would the alternate version songs be placed in accordance to the Song Article Guideline? VocaDB Link Reference Phantomviz (talk) 00:20, March 14, 2015 (UTC)Phantomviz :Hello. :If these remixes are about the same song and were approved by the author as some kind of collaboration, they would go under "Succeeding Versions" at the top. If they are not then they can be "Derivatives" at the bottom. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:44, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Also, if I were to create the page would it be named "桜の季節 (Sakura no Kisetsu)" or "Sakura no Kisetsu (Cherry Blossom Season)?" ::Phantomviz (talk) 01:36, March 14, 2015 (UTC)Phantomviz :::The page would indeed be 桜の季節 (Sakura no Kisetsu). —umbreon12 03:32, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Thread Lock Hi Bunai, We were wondering if you think this thread should be locked? Thankyou for your time. Dizzyzebra (talk) 08:53, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Move Pages Hey Bunai, Do you mind moving Yukari and Luka's V4 pages out of the Sandbox? Thanks! - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 23:34, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Marz Mitzi / Ghostie Hi Bunai! In a recent commentary in HOUSEWIFE RADIO REMIX on Youtube, TheCreepyPie admitted that Ghostie is Marz Mitzi. (The music style and illustrations were already one proof.) The ideal would be unlock the page and explain about what happened or open a new page? --DisaPP (talk) 20:29, March 21, 2015 (UTC) :I would attempt to contact the producer and ask if we can move the page to their alt name or simply leaving Ghostie as past history and start a new page entirely. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:46, March 21, 2015 (UTC) A little help? Hey, Bunai! I'm revamping my user page here... and I was wondering if there was a way to get rid of that "Add a photo to this gallery" button? I kind of don't want it to be there ;w; Thanks for reading! - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 18:07, March 23, 2015 (UTC) :hideaddbutton="true" :See Help:Galleries,_Slideshows,_and_Sliders/wikitext -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:18, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Thank you very much! ^_^ I'm also in the process of making a "Songs featuring Xin Hua" page. Okay, I know there are some original songs surpassing 10,000.... so I'll benchmark that number Cover songs, I'll have to calculate later O_O - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 18:36, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Clone Threads Mind closing this one? I think we're going to keep this thread. It's starting to end up like the Gachapoid V3 threads where people just made one after another. It's probably best to keep one thread about the same topic. .w. Thanks for reading! - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 21:25, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Request Is there another way I can contact you? You can contact me several ways, such as on DA or so forth (I can give you ways if its easier). I have something I want to ask... :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 21:43, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :In terms of instant communication? :I believe you have my email though. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:17, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Uploads by User:Synthh might need attention. —umbreon12 06:13, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Out of curiosity Bunai, Out of curiosity, would a reprint from a VOCALOID company be considered as an "official upload" or would it not? Like, I do think VOCANESE reprinted songs like "I'll Fail the Exam!" or other ones. I just wasn't sure if it would be considered official. Thanks for reading! - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 19:22, March 30, 2015 (UTC)